A known method involves mixing two or more kinds of liquids together which are jetted to a target area to form an anti-adhesion material or a biological tissue adhesive applied to the target area. Applicators have been developed to employ this method to mix and jet components which solidify when mixed together, such as a solution containing thrombin and a solution containing fibrinogen. In such applicators, in order for the components to be applied to a target area while being mixed, the components are fed to a position in the vicinity of the target area in a separated state from each other.
One example of such an applicator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-131590, and includes two syringes and a nozzle for mixing liquids supplied from the syringes and jetting the mixed liquid. In this applicator, each of the syringes includes a syringe outer cylinder having a mouth portion at a distal portion thereof, a gasket inserted in the syringe outer cylinder, and a pusher for moving the gasket. Spaces which are each surrounded by the syringe outer cylinder and the gasket are filled with individually different kinds of liquids. The pushers are connected to each other, and the pushers are collectively pushed by a pushing operation, whereby the gaskets are moved and the liquids are individually ejected from the mouth portions. The nozzle is connected to a gas supplying source which supplies sterile gas. The liquids ejected from the mouth portions are mixed together with the sterile gas, to be jetted together with the sterile gas.
There are many instances where the force required for moving the gaskets when discharging the liquids are different from each other. For example, the filled liquids may differ from each other in viscosity, or the syringe outer cylinders may differ from each other in inside diameter. Where there is a difference in magnitude between the forces required for moving the gaskets, the pusher of the syringe having the gasket which requires a smaller force for movement thereof is pushed preferentially. As a result, in each of the syringes, the pusher or the like will operate less smoothly during a pushing operation, making the pushing operation difficult to carry out. Furthermore, the resulting shaky operation of the pushers will cause the movement of the gaskets to become unsteady, possibly leading to nonuniform mixing of the liquids.